Seven Heroines
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: A land is being conquered by the demon queen Rias Gremory. The only hope this land has now lie within these seven heroines. However several of them have a few dark secrets of their own. They must work together to fight and defeat the demon queen and her forces to restore peace to the land once again. Massive anime crossover with a few games. Lots of yuri within.
1. The Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime and/or game characters from the anime and the game they come from. They all belong to their original owners.

Seven Heroines

Prologue: The Legacy

Our world was peaceful as long as anyone can remember. Our land was beautiful with lush green forests, mountain that looked they could touch the sky, oceans with water so clear, you could see the creatures living out their own lives. Best of all was the people living in our land. They were happy with their lives and were happy with the person they loved the most. Different races existed within our world and each had a complete understanding of the other's culture. All of this was being watched by our benevolent queen. Although a bit dim time to time, she always tried her best to please her people. She had such strong friendships with the neighboring kingdoms as well. Yes everyone was happy, that is until that day.

One night when the moon was full, a dark circle emerged and covered the moon with a sense of an evil light coming out it. A violet earthquake shook the land and a large crevasse began to form. From that crevasse, a large gothic castle emerged. Soon dark clouds with red lighting began to appear all around it. It was soon learned that the one who lives in the castle was the demon queen, Rias Gremory. She sent her forces out onto the land to conquer the land while abducting the women so they could be part of her harem. Of course our queen retaliated to the attack but we soon learned how powerful the demon queen's forces are. Our armies' were either killed or captured to be either part of her army or her growing harem.

Hope was rapidly declining in our land. Now even mentioning the name "Rias Gremory" installs fear in the people. The people mourn their loved ones who were taken away from the demon queen. They could only imagine what they were going through in that castle. Some say as soon as the women join the demon queen's harem, they lose all memory and only have love and lust for their queen. As of now, our queen is doing her best to fight off Rias' armies but it was slowly turning into a losing battle. Then a queen from the kingdom of elves requested an audience with our queen.

She said she may have the answer to end this terrible war. The elves were skilled in magic and healing but a long time ago they developed a kind of summoning magic. Along with this, the elf queen saw a prophecy. If ever the dark forces arise from the earth, seven warriors shall be summoned from different worlds. They are last line of defense to battle the forces of darkness. Just hearing this made our queen hopeful once again. She didn't know if this would work or not but it better than nothing. Now in this desperate time, one last hope still exists. This is the battle between good and evil. A battle of fate itself.


	2. The Wanderer and the General

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime and/or games used in this story. They belong to their original owners.

Seven Heroines

Chapter One: The Wanderer and the General

Two women were in a large white marble room. One was a blonde woman with pointy ears wearing a bright green dress drawing what it seems like mysterious symbols. The other was a blue haired woman with a fan in one of her hands. The only thing these two had in common what that they both had large chests.

"Are you sure this will work Tifa the elf queen?"

The girl now known as Tifa stood up from the floor. "I'm not sure. This hasn't been done before and we don't know the dangers this comes with."

The other girl snapped her fan. "Regardless of the consequences, we must succeed in this summoning. Rias is getting stronger by the day and more women are being abducted by her forces. Even if there is a 0.1 percent chance that this will work, it is better than nothing." Tifa giggled a bit. "What is so funny?"

The blonde elf ceased her giggling. "Oh it's that I can see why your people look up to you so much."

The other queen scoffed at this. "I always answer my people's problems. I will help them 365 days a year, 24/7. As of now the best I can help them now is that devil Rias be defeated. I'd had hope we could have an understanding but that is beyond now."

After another thirty minutes had passed, Tifa completed the summoning circle. She stepped back and stood next to the other queen. "Please work. We're on our last legs and we've ran out of options. If this doesn't work, then our land is doomed."

"If you say things like that then it won't work at all. Have faith in your people's magic but more importantly have faith in yourself just as I have faith in you."

Tifa smiled at the other queen's words. "Thank you Medaka. You always know what to say." She turned to the circle. "Now then I'll cite the chant." Tifa went to her knees and prayed. "O seven heroes please hear my plea. We are in a desperate need of your help in order to fight against the forces of darkness. With your strength we may win this war. Now I summon you from your worlds and appear in ours!"

A bright purplish light shone brightly in the room. Both Tifa and Medaka covered their eyes from the light. The light died down after a few minutes and both women looked at what happened. Both of them were surprised. "No that's impossible." Tifa cried out in fear. "I'm sure I did everything right. Maybe it was hopeless after all."

"No it worked all right." Medaka spoke out confidently.

"How can you be sure?"

"If what you told me is correct, these seven heroes would have a certain insignia somewhere on their body. As you've said, there are some troubles with this summoning. What if they were summoned somewhere else? If that's the case, then all we need to do now is to locate them."

"But how can you be sure? We don't even know what they look like."

Medaka snapped her fan once again and pointed it at Tifa. "Do not ever underestimate me Tifa the elf queen. We will know what they will look like. All that matters now is to find them now. I'll contact the Magi Squad and they will look for them." The blue haired queen began to head to the door. _"I have a feeling these seven may be hostile toward to each other if they ever met. We must find them before a misunderstanding takes place."_

**B**

"Hello?! FonFon? Tiss? Forres? Anyone?!" A young woman who wore questionable clothing was walking aimlessly in a forest with thick fog. She was wearing thigh high stockings with armor that covered her chest. She had a sword that hanged from her hip and had red eyes to match her long red hair. To top it off, she was also wearing a yellow bandana. It became clear that her expression change from worry to irritation. "Seriously guys this isn't funny anymore! Don't make me beat you all again!" She sighed. "First a weird light came out of nowhere and now I'm lost this this forest. To make things worse, this fog is thick. I can't even see my own hand in front of me.

With one wrong step, she fell off a cliff. With a quick action, she grabbed the edge to the cliff with her hand. She looked down and saw that she the remaining bits fall into the foggy depths. She didn't hear them hit the ground yet. The red haired girl sighed in relief. "That was a close one." She spoke too soon. She felt the edge of the cliff breaking off. Her eyes widened and the edge broke off. Just as she was about to fall to her death, she felt a hand strongly grab her forearm. "I got you!" She instantly knew that owner was woman.

The red haired girl was pulled up to safety. She felt like her heart was going to bust out of her chest. She fought against numerous foes but she would be damned if she died from a fall. The red haired girl finally took a good look at her rescuer. She was surprised how beautiful the other girl was. She had long black hair with part of it being in a side pony tail. She was wearing to what it looked like Chinese outfit with white, green and red with a green miniskirt. What caught her attention the most what that she was carrying a weapon staff with a green dragon blade at the end of it.

"Thank you for your help back there."

The other girl laughed a bit. "No problem. I heard a voice calling out and I followed it. Next thing I knew I saw a hand holding onto the edge of the cliff. I'm glad I made it in time."

The other girl laughed as well. "Well since we're here, might as well introduce myself. My name is Raidy."

"Nice to meet you Raidy. I'm Kan'u Uncho."

"You haven't seen a werewolf, a demon and dark elf around here would you Kan'u?"

The other girl gave Raidy a strange look as if she was a bit strange but she decided to go along with it. "No I haven't seen anyone like."

"Damn it. When I get my hands on them…"

Kan'u continued to look at the other girl. Sure enough she was pretty. Probably one of the most beautiful girls she'd seen but she could tell that this girl was a fighter. That's when she noticed a familiar mark on Raidy's left thigh. "You have the same mark as me."

"What are you talking about?"

Kan'u pointed out towards Raidy's left thigh. "I have that same mark on the front of my right shoulder."

The red haired girl took a closer look at her thigh and it proved that Kan'u was right On her thigh was a mark. The mark was diamond shaped with lines surrounding it with wings on the side. She looked at the other girl. "I don't remember having something like this. It's not a birthmark."

"Take a look." Raidy looked at Kan'u and saw the same mark donned on the right shoulder. "See. The same mark as me. This can't be coincidence that we met each other."

"But what does this mean? What's the significance of these strange marks?"

"I don't know." She stood up and pulled up Raidy as well. "But we need answers. How did you end here anyway?"

"I was just travelling with some of my companions on the road then a purple light enveloped me. Next thing I knew, I was walking around in this forest."

"Same thing with me. I was traveling as well when this light covered me as well."

"So what's the connection between all of this? This mark, that mysterious light."

"I don't know but we'll have answers soon enough." A loud noise rang throughout the forest followed by another loud noise. "What is that?" Kan'u asked in fear.

"I don't know. It sounded like it came from this direction. Come on lets go."

Kan'u nodded and followed Raidy to the mysterious loud noise they heard deep into the forest.

**A/N: Before anyone asks, the main characters will NOT be paired up with each other. If anyone is wondering who Raidy is, she is the main character from the H-Game "Lighting Warrior Raidy". Haven't played the game myself but I have seen videos of it and she is involved with a lot yuri scenes.**


	3. The Loner and the Gunslinger

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime and/or games used in this story. They belong to their original owners.

Seven Heroines

Chapter Two: The Loner and the Gunslinger

The first thing she knew when she opened her eyes was that she was surrounded by trees. Once she stood up, she had a better look of her surroundings. She was definitely in the wrong place. Where she came from, there were no trees this lush. There were only barren wastelands with stinging cold winds. Even the trees she saw were long dead. All she could remember was that she was surrounded by a bright purple light. How long was she out? Where is she now? It was these kinds of questions that were going through her mind. She figured that that the best way to find answers was to go and search for them. The scent of wet grass filled her nostrils. It was evident that it rained here not too long ago.

This fog was nothing compared to the dangers she faced before but it was still difficult to see. It seemed like this forest went on forever. It was like one wrong step could lead to death. She continued to look around to see what she could find. Suddenly she heard crunching of the leaves. The girl followed the sound to where they came from. She thought that this person could help but she doubted that this person would comply.

Soon she ended up in a large clearing and saw another woman who didn't look familiar. She thought that this person dressed strangely. She had short grey hair and was wearing a red jacket. She wore a black shirt with a white cross outline in the center and red shorts with holsters on the sides. Not long after shots were being fired.

**B**

"Damn it. Where the hell am I? How did I get here in the first place?" All these questions remained unanswered to this young woman. The more she traveled in the forest, the more frustrated she became. Last thing she remembered was that a purple light came out of nowhere. Next she knew she was in a forest. Last time she checked she was in a city. That's when she stopped. It was like she thinking about something.

She sighed and continued walking through the forest. It was like she was walking in this forest for an eternity with no way out. "I swear to god I will shoot the first thing that moves just to relive this boredom. Even a crappy horror movie would be better than this." The young woman continued to walk with no end in sight. Just as she was about to shoot a tree, she heard several footstep stepping on leaves from somewhere. She followed the sound until she ended up in a large clearing. That's when she met another person across from her. _"What the hell is she supposed to be? That girl looks a little young be a cheap stripper."_

From what she could tell, the other girl had long pitch black hair that was done in pigtails and was wearing a black bikini with black short shorts. She also wore a black jacket and black combat boots. She was also very pale, like she hasn't been out in the sun for a long time. The one detail that was interesting was that she had bright clear blue eyes.She decided to yell out. "Hey you! You know where the hell I am?!" The grey haired girl didn't hear a reply. "Are you deaf or something?!" Still no reply. Now was not a good time to play games with her. She pulled out her gun and shot at the tree next to the other girl. She pointed both of her guns at the black haired girl. "Ok bitch! You are going to tell me where I am and don't fuck with me. I'm in a bad mood and I feel like shooting something!"

Apparently she didn't like having guns pointed at her. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a massive black cannon and pointed toward the other girl. So far the girl in red jacket was impressed that such a frail girl could lift a weapon of that size but she wasn't worried. "Not bad but I've taken down guys bigger then you and your little toy!" The black haired girl had enough of this girl. She fired multiple rounds at her but the other jump into the air to avoid the gun fire. She in turn fired a few rounds from her guns at the black haired girl. She deflected the gunfire with her cannon and then slid under her and fired at her opponent again.

The grey haired girl deflected the bullets by firing her own. Soon as the red jacket girl landed, she quickly turned around and pointed her guns at her opponent. However she was caught off guard. "Not bad." She saw that the other girl had a katana aimed at her neck. She knew her cannon wouldn't be of use up close but she had another weapon just in case. Now it was battle of who would go first and deliver the final blow. Next thing both of them knew, they were surrounded by lighting. Now they had their backs to each other and search for the person who did that attack.

"That's enough now!"

Both girls looked at the direction to where the voice came from. To the grey haired girl, she was one girl who looked like a samurai and the other one looked like she game from some video game convention. "What's with cosplays?"

"What's a cosplay?" The red haired girl asked.

"You're kidding right?" She shook her head. "Ok then tell me this, who was it that did lighting show?"

"It was me. It was the only way for you two not to kill each other."

"How did you do it? You put some device in that sword of yours that allows you to discharge electricity?"

Again the red haired girl shook her head. "No it was magic."

"Magic? Right." She scoffed at the explanation.

Seemed the twin tailed girl had enough of this and pointed her cannon at the redhead. "Whoa whoa whoa! We are not here to fight. We just want answers." The other black haired girl reasoned

"Ok then, better ask your questions before this chick blasts your bodies full of holes."

She let out a deep sigh. "Ok our first question is that have either seen a bright purple light."

"Yeah I did." The black jacket girl nodded as well.

The samurai girl noticed an important detail. "You have the same mark as us." She pointed at the twin tailed girl's abdomen. "And you have the same one on your forearm." The two girls checked it out. Turns out they were right. There was a mark on the pig tailed girls abdomen on the right side and the grey haired girl had the mark on her right forearm.

"I don't remember having this on my arm. What's all of this about anyway?"

"I don't know how but we're connected somehow. These marks show up on different parts of our bodies."

"Is this a club or something?" The short grey haired girl asked.

"I don't know what it is but it's something important. Oh where are manners? I'm Kan'u Uncho and this Raidy. Can you give us your names?"

The red jacket girl put her guns away. "Jo."

All of them looked at the other black haired girl. "Black Rock Shooter." She said softly.

"Huh you can talk after all." Jo remarked.

"I guess she's the type who doesn't talk much." Raidy said.

"Any idea how to get out of this place?" The grey haired girl asked.

Kan'u shook her head. "No we're just as lost as you two."

"So we're all on square one then."

"Apparently so." Kan'u said.

"So the question now is what's our next move getting out of this forest?" Raidy asked.


	4. The Wizard, the Knight, the Guild Member

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime, manga and/or games used in this story. They belong to their original owners.

Seven Heroines

Chapter Three: The Wizard, the Knight, and the Guild Member

"I see. So that's where they appeared." Medaka Kurokami took this news quite well despite the scared look her subordinate had on her face. "Well it's no problem."

"B-But my lady! They've landed in Misty Forest. A place where one wrong turn can mean spending an eternity trying to find a way out. That's the worst place they've could've ended up."

The queen snapped her fan at her subordinate. "As I've said, it is of no concern. We had several return from that forest before."

"But that's few and far in between!"

"Do not worry Natsuru the Rising Knight. I'll contact the Magi Squad on this recent update."

The queen left the room. Natsuru looked down and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder where our queen gets all of this confidence." She stood up. "In any case, I hope those heroes haven't gone insane yet. That forest is known for anyone foolish enough to wander in and never come out. Even those who did come out had symptoms of insanity. Even if they did come out with the help of the Magi squad, chances that they still have any sanity left is close to zero." She realized something. "Why am I talking to myself?" Natsuru shrugged and left the room to meet up with remaining knights.

**B**

"AHHH! This is so frustrating! It's like everywhere I turn, I feel like I'm walking in circles." A girl with long brown hair, part of it in a small side ponytail held by a green ribbon. She was wearing a blue coat that might a bit big for her that's open, wore a black tank top with black shorts underneath the coat. She also has green eyes. She checked her cellphone again for what it seemed to be a countless time. "I still have no reception. Just like the other eight." She sighed heavily "What kind of place is this anyway?" She searched around again to see any sign of other life. Even a giant monster would be better than this. The brunette closed her eyes and stood still. _"Maybe it's one of those things where you can't see with your eyes but with mind instead. If can just imagine my way out, I'll find my exit."_

What she didn't expect listening to other voices. "I heard a voice over here! Hurry up!"

"Ok, ok. Pretty bossy for a knight."

The brunette pulled up what seemed to be katars and took up a battle stance. She would be glad she heard other voices but monsters are one thing, people are another. Then two people emerged from behind the trees. She got a good look from them. One of them was an older girl that that had long red hair, was wearing armor and a blue skirt. The other girl was a bit younger than the other but close her age. She seemed to wear a school uniform consisting of a red vest with a white blouse underneath, a black tie, wore black shorts and white stockings. She also had long red hair as well but was put up in a ponytail.

"Ah it seems good fortune is on our side. Are you lost like us?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah I am. Who are you two?"

"I am Erza Scarlet. A member from Fairy Tail."

"I'm Sora Himoto. I am a knight who saves princesses."

The other girl set her weapons down. "I'm IF. Do you two have any idea where we are?"

"We're in a forest." Erza said.

"Yeah I can see that. What I mean is where am I really? Last thing I remember was going back home when this weird purple light came out of nowhere. Next thing I know, I'm spending most of my time in this forest."

"Strange. The same thing happened to me and Sora. I was on my to the cake shop to try newest cake at when this light came up."

"Yeah and I was just going to meet up with Yuki and the others when this light came out of nowhere."

"Ok that's way too coincidental." IF saw noticed something on Sora's hand. "Hey you something on your hand."

The younger redhead looked at her hand. "Huh I didn't have something like this before."

"What is it?" the older redhead asked.

"Looks like a tattoo." The brunette stated.

"It's not any guild mark I know."

"Wait guild? You're from the guild?"

"I did mention I'm from the Fairy Tail guild."

"I've never heard of guild like that." A thought occurred to IF. "Wait." She took off her coat to see if the same mark was on her body.

"Hey I think saw it. The mark." Sora said.

"Where?"

"On your back."

"Seriously?"

"Hey what about you Erza-san? You have it as well?"

"Well I can check and see." A white light enveloped Erza. When it was gone, Erza's armor was gone and was now wearing a ruffled blue blouse. "Do you see it anywhere?"

"First off no, second off, what did you do with your armor? It completely disappeared. IF stated.

"I'll explain that later. Where could my mark be?"

Sora was looking at the older redhead from head to toe. An idea hit her. "Maybe it's on your chest?"

"Well let's see." The same bright light came again and now Erza was in a different outfit. This time it was an outfit where there were wrappings around her chest, red pants with flames on them and was hold two katanas.

"How many outfits do you have?" IF asked.

"About 100." She replied simply.

IF went wide eyed when she heard the answer. She's never heard of anyone having that many outfits and the biggest question is, where are these outfits coming from?

"Oh you do have it. It just above your cleavage." Sora pointed out.

The older redhead looked and saw that Sora was right. "So it seems."

A nagging thought occurred to IF. So far all she had in common with these other girls was that they seen a purple light like her and have the same mark on their bodies. "Where are you two from?" The other two looked the brunette.

"Fiore."

"Japan."

"I'm from Gamindunstri."

All three were confused now. "Wait that doesn't make sense. We're all from different worlds?" Sora said.

"I'm finding this hard to believe either." IF agreed.

"Interesting. Another world." Erza said with interest in her voice.

"You've been to another world before Erza-san?"

The older redhead nodded. "Yes. It was a world called Edolas but I'm guessing that's not where I am right now."

"At one of us has an out of world experience." IF remarked. "How did you two meet up in the first place?"

"I was walking around like anyone would then I encountered Sora who took a liking to me."

"How can I not! This is like the first time I met an actual knight."

"Well I wouldn't call myself a knight."

"Well now that we all know each other, can we focus on getting out of this forest now. I feel like I'm losing my mind in this place."

"There's strength in numbers. I'm sure we'll find a way out." The light came back and now she was wearing her armor once again. "Let us go now. The sooner we find an exit, the soon we can leave this place. Maybe we can find other people in this forest who are lost as well."

The brunette sighed. "Well doesn't seem I have a choice."

"I'll follow you anywhere." Sora preached.

"Then let us go!"

**10 minutes later…**

"AHHHHHH! Where's the damn exit! I grow tired of this already! I will cut down every tree in this forest if I have to!" Erza summoned a sword out of nowhere and started to cut one tree at a time. Both girls were keeping their distance away from the angry sword user.

The brunette sighed "And I thought she would be the sanest here." IF said in a deadpan voice.

The younger redhead laughed a bit. "She isn't at all what I expect from a knight." Sora said.

"AHHHHH!"

"And there goes another tree."


	5. Meeting of the Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime, manga and/or games used in this story. They belong to their original owners.

Seven Heroines

Chapter Four: Meeting of the Seven

A large carriage carrying five girls arrived at the entrance of the Misty Forest. They all exited out plus one more girl. She has short gold hair and her outfit consisted of what seemed to be a mix of a school uniform and a maid outfit. One thing that stood out the most for her was that she was dragging along four giant metal balls.

"Well here's the entrance. The queen said our heroes are in there. Hope they haven't snapped yet." Said a girl wearing a red outfit holding a spear and hair just as red as her outfit that was put up in a ponytail.

"If that hasn't happened yet then we still have a chance." Said a girl wearing a white and dark purple outfit with some sort of clock on one of her arms. She also had long black hear with a black headband.

"I agree but why of all places here?" Said a girl with short blue hair who wore a blue outfit and was wearing a white cape.

"Well queen Tifa did say that the summoning ceremony was going to have a few problems." Said a blond haired girl. Her outfit consisted that of a marksman and her hair was blonde with spiral pig tails.

"Just a question though." Another girl that wore a pink and white dress and had pink hair that was put up in small pigtails. She turned around to the other the girl who had gold hair. "Why is one of the Rising Knights here with us?"

The blonde haired girl giggled. "I brought her here with us. She looked at me with sad eyes and I couldn't help but take her with us."

The red haired girl sighed. "You know Mami; it could also be that she knew you wouldn't refuse because you're too nice."

"That and I've heard she has a strong preference for women with huge boobs." The black haired girl stated.

"Can we get back on track here? Demon queen, has a huge harem, taking over our land? Ringing any bells?" The blue haired girl stated.

"Sayaka is right. The more we waste time, the longer it'll take us to find the heroes. Mami, bring out your ribbons." The pink haired girl ordered.

"Of course Madoka." Mami snapped her fingers and five golden ribbons appeared. "Now then everyone, tie them around your waist." Everyone did what they were told. The blonde girl walked up the Rising Knight. Can you hold onto these?" She asked with a smile.

The knight held all the ribbons. "I'm surprised she can understand her." The blue haired girl whispered the pony tail girl.

"She can't. Only the queen is able to speak to her. She can't understand what we're saying."

Madoka cleared her throat. "Now that preparations are done, lets go over mission. Our job is locating our heroes in the Misty Forest. With Rising Knight Myouga as our help, Mami's ribbons will connect us to her thus we can return without any problems. We'll split up into two groups. Homura and Mami are with me. Sayaka and Kyoko are the other team. From what both Queen Medaka and Queen Tifa told us is that all of them have a certain mark somewhere on their body." Everybody clapped at the pinkettes speech which made her blush. "Oh stop. You're embarrassing me." She rubbed the back of her head.

Homura had a certain glint in her eyes. _"You're so beautiful when you give out orders."_

"With that said, lets start the mission now!" Everyone cheered except for Myouga. The Magi squad entered the forest. "30257391" (Return safely.)

**B**

"EIHHHH!" Kan'u jumped and frantically searched for the sound. "What was that?"

"It was me stepping on a twig." Jo confessed.

"You sure are jumpy." Raidy said.

Kan'u laughed nervously. "I think this place is getting to me."

"It does seem this forest goes on forever. It's like everywhere we go, we seem to end up where we started." Everyone agreed on that fact. While walking to find an exit, Raidy came up with a question. "While we're here how about we take this time to get to know one another like where we're from. I'll start. I'm from Else."

"I'm from Touka village."

"Tokyo."

"…"

Everyone looked at Black Rock Shooter. "Uh Shooter? I can call you Shooter right or maybe you prefer Rock instead? Anyway where are you from?" Raidy asked.

She didn't say anything. "You're chatty." Jo said.

BRS stopped in her tracks. Everyone wondered why she'd stop in the first place. She shifted her eyes around the area. The younger black haired girl pulled out her cannon and started shooting at the trees. Everyone else had to duck from the shooting.

"Are you crazy?!" Kan'u shouted.

BRS didn't say anything and put her cannon down. "I think she cracked." The gunslinger assumed.

"No, she was right on the mark."

Everybody turned around to notice a new person leaning against a tree. _"What's a young girl like her doing in a place like this?"_

The new girl studied the group closely. It was then she found the marks of the heroes on their bodies. "Madoka, Mami! I found them."

Two more girls came out of the trees. "That's a powerful weapon she has." The blonde girl smiled.

"I was worried about you Homura"

Everyone wasn't sure if these new people were friend or foe but it seemed their one of them approached them slowly. "Please we're not here to fight you. We were sent by our queen to find you."

"Any chance your queen knows where we are?" Jo asked.

The pink haired girl nodded. "Yes. You're in Misty Forest. A place where a person can be lost and can never return by any normal means."

"So you're lost like us?"

"No. We have ribbons connecting us to the entrance. Follow us and you'll leave this place."

"Good enough for me. Let's go." Kan'u cheered.

Madoka nodded. "I agree. I hope Kyoko and Sayaka found the others."

The rest of the group had one thought when they heard that. _"Others?"_

**B**

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Erza continued to chop trees one after another due to her anger of not finding an exit. IF and Sora were still keeping their distance from the angry redhead. They both sighed.

"How many trees has she cut down already?" Sora asked.

"Beats me. I lost count after she cut down twenty of them. I'm surprised she can manage to cut down the trees easily in one slash." IF stated.

"AHHHH!"

"If any case, I hope this can bring us closer to getting out of this place."

Suddenly the older redhead stopped her rampage. She sensed someone closing onto them and readied her sword. "You two! Stand guard now!"

IF didn't have any complaints and had her weapons ready in her hands. Sora on the other hand, "But I don't have anything to fight with!"

Erza handed a sword to Sora. "You've handled a sword before?"

"Uh, I've handled a katana before." _"Though that was just with Yuki."_

All three girls had their backs against each other and scouted the area. "Ha! Looks like we've found them!" All three girls saw two other girls descend from the tree tops and land on both sides of the group.

"Tell me you are now!" Erza demanded.

"Relax red. We're trying to find some people. Hey Sayaka, do they have the mark?"

"Seems like it. That girl seems to have it on her hand."

The younger redhead looked at her hand. "You know what this is?"

"We can explain the details later. Do the other two have the same mark?" The third redhead asked.

"We do actually. What's this about?"

Kyoko sighed. "Like I said, we can explain this when we get out of this place."

"So you know where the exit is?" IF asked.

"Why else do we have giant gold ribbons attached to our waist?" The spear wielder responded.

The brunette wanted to hit the girl but was forced to hold back. All of them figured that these two girls were their best chance to escaping this forest. "Fine lead the way…please."

Kyoko smiled. "Well since you asked so nicely. Come on Sayaka!"

The blue haired girl scoffed. "You're lucky I love you." She whispered.

All three girls were thankful for this kind of luck but Erza had one more question. "How did you know to find us?"

"It's hard not to find you when you keep hearing the sound of trees crashing onto the ground." Sayaka explained.

**B**

At the entrance of the forest, Myouga was lying on top of the carriage and watched the clouds pass by in the sky. She still held onto the ribbons that Mami gave her just in case something happened to her and the rest of the squad. There was something true about her: She really did like girls with big breasts. She noticed that one of the ribbons started to wean and immediately got off the carriage. She saw Kyoko and Sayaka come out of the forest along with three others.

"Finally. I thought we would never get out there." IF said.

"It's nice to see some sunlight." Erza said.

"Hey check out it, someone's there." Sora pointed out.

Myouga stared at them. 19372903629198374. (So these are our heroes?)

All three didn't know what she said. "Yeah she speaks in numbers. Just as we can't understand her, she can't understand us." Sayaka explained.

"Numbers? That's a first." IF said.

"Who is she?" Erza asked.

"She's Myouga Unzen. She's one of the Rising Knights." Kyoko added.

"_Rising Knights? I wonder who the others are." _Sora was getting more excited to meet more knights.

"What's up with the giant metal balls she's carrying?" The brunette asked.

"We think she fights with them but we haven't seen her take those things off." Kyoko explained.

"So are we leaving or are there other people inside that forest?" Erza asked.

Before she had her answer, she heard other voices behind her. All of them turned around and saw three other girls exit out the forest as well as four others. One of the girls breathed happily. "Sunlight at last. Is anyone missing?" Kan'u asked.

"Why would we be lost? We were sticking close together." Raidy said.

The pony tailed girl giggled nervously. "I had a companion who was lost in a forest like that once."

"Maybe your friend has a lousy sense of direction." Jo added.

"That's one way to put it." Now the other group saw Erza's group. They were surprised to see other people out of the forest as well. "Oh hello there." She nervously greeted.

Each girl had different thoughts about each other.

"_What's with the armor?"_

"_I wonder what these people can do."_

"_Why does that girl have an oversized coat?"_

"_Wow can her outfit be any more revealing."_

"_I think they're nice girls. Some of them look strong."_

"_They seem strong to take on a few enemies."_

"_That girl…" _

Myouga turned around and drew a circle in the air. From that circle, a light began to emit and soon another woman was in it. "79019837492108982" (We've located the heroes or rather heroines.)

The woman in the circle nodded." 7183959832137928872" (Good job but why are you with the magi squad?)

"56929931738019387123" (One of them invited me.)

The woman nodded and closed off the circle. The other magi girls figured she told the queen they found the heroines. All of them nodded. Kyoko clapped her hand to get the attention of the seven girls. "All right now that you're all here, we can take you back to the kingdom. Our queen has been expecting you all." She gestured to the large carriage. "Our queen awaits your arrival."

All of the girls boarded onto the carriage while Myouga kept staring at Raidy and Kan'u.

**B**

Queen Medaka snapped her fan as soon she heard from Myouga. "Excellent. Our saviors have been found and are on their way." She smiled. "Well then, let us greet them with great applause and cheer!"


	6. The Arrival of the Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime, manga and games which they are from. They belong to their rightful owners.

Seven Heroines

Chapter Five: The Arrival of the Seven

The carriage ride was a bit awkward for some of the girls. More so with Sora as Jo kept staring at her. Erza and Raidy were looking out of the window while IF checked her phone to see if she could get signal. So far that was unsuccessful. Both Kan'u and Raidy were a bit curious with the item that the brunette had in her hand.

"Um excuse me…" Kan'u started. IF looked at the older girl. "What is that in your hand?"

The brunette looked at her phone and then back at Kan'u. "It's a cell phone."

"What's it do?" Raidy asked.

Now IF looked at them as if they were from a different world. "You're kidding right? A cell phone is used to talk to other people far away."

"Interesting. So it's like a communication lacrima." Erza joined in on the conversation.

The brunette had confused look on her face. She hasn't heard something like a lacrima before. "A device use to talk to other people. So it's like writing a letter?" The older redhead wondered.

IF sighed. "Not quite. Letters can take days to weeks to reach their destination while a cell phone can contact the person immediately."

Now both girls were very interested in the device now. "Amazing! I never such a thing existed." Kan'u said excitedly.

The overcoat girl sighed. "Yes well the only problem is that they need a signal in order for the call to work and so far I still can't seem to find one even though we're out of the forest."

"Maybe because your phone is broken." Jo said.

IF glared at the gunslinger. "No way. This model just came out."

"Maybe I can fix it for you. A good bashing should fix it."

IF held onto her phone tightly. "No way! I need it to work. Not broken."

Kan'u decided to intervene. "How about we use this trip to get to know each other. We all may be strangers but we can at least get to know something about each other. Let's start off with our names first. I'll start." She cleared her throat. "I'm Kan'u Uncho. I'm from Touka village."

"I'm Raidy. I'm from a land called Else"

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I hail from the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia."

"I'm Sora Himoto. I attend at Utopia Gakuen."

"I'm IF. I come from Gamindunstri."

"Jo."

All of the girls looked at BRS who hasn't said a word during the entire ride. "What about her?" IF asked.

Kan'u shrugged. "Her name is Black Rock Shooter. We're not sure where she is from. She doesn't talk much."

"Where ever she's from, I'm guessing they don't have much sunlight. She's very pale." Erza stated.

IF took out her other eight phones to see if they were working. The other heroines were surprised that one girl could have much cell phones. The ones who knew was a cell phone was at least. "Holy crap! How many cell phones do you have?" Sora asked.

"Nine. No not this. This one isn't working either. What wrong with these things?" The brunette muttered to herself.

"_Her phone bill must be off the charts." _The gunslinger thought.

"By the way Jo. I noticed that you and shooter use unique weapons as well." Kan'u stated.

The gunslinger knew what the other girl was talking about and pulled out her guns. "You mean these?"

The black haired girl nodded. "Yes. What are they exactly?"

"Desert eagles."

"I've seen desert eagles before but they don't look like that." Raidy said.

Jo wasn't even going to comment on what the other redhead said. The carriage ride continued for a while now. All of them were surprised that the carriage stopped. They heard a knock on the door. "Hey we're here. This is where you all get off. The door opened and all of the heroines exited out. They found themselves to be in front of large drawbridge with even larger stone walls on the side. "LOWER THE DRAWBRIDGE!" Kyoko said.

"You forgot to say please." Mami added.

The spear wielder groaned "Fine." She turned to the drawbridge again "LOWER THE DRAWBRIDGE PLEASE!" The bridge lowered and settled. What it revealed was a castle at the other side. "Myouga will take you all to the castle. Oh and expect the worst."

All of the heroines didn't know what she meant by that. They all followed the girl with the giant metal balls across the drawbridge. Once they crossed over, the bridge was raised. All of them took a good look at the town. The town definitely reminded Erza about Magnolia town plus the town that held the grand magic games.* Then every heard fireworks go off into the sky and heard thunderous cheers. Myouga hinted them that they needed to go straight where the cheering is.

All seven of them walked down the street and the cheering became louder until… "Whoa!" Mostly all of them said at the same time. People were lined up on each side and on the balconies of their houses. They threw confetti at them to welcome them. There was one thing that was off putting to them. "All the people here are girls?!" IF yelled out in surprise.

"It would seem so." Raidy really hope she wouldn't have to do a "favor" again.

All of them continued to walk down. Sora didn't have any complaints about it. Erza enjoyed it as well. BRS didn't show any reaction. Kan'u wondered where the men were if there were any at all and Jo just wondered what's for dinner. They all heard the comments the people of the town had to say.

"They're here!"

"We're saved."

"I love a woman in armor."

"That devil queen won't stand a chance."

The younger redhead giggled. "I can get used to this."

"I feel a little embarrassed." Kan'u said.

"This is quite the welcoming party." Erza stated.

"Man was the whole town expecting us?" IF asked.

Myouga received some praise as well. "Look! It's one of the Rising Knights. She's so awesome!"

Soon all of them reached the gates of the castle. The gates opened and all of them entered. Soon after they entered the castle and in the middle of the foyer was a woman. She snapped her fan and pointed it at them. "It's nice to finally meet you all. I am Queen Medaka Kurokami, ruler of this town and I welcome you our seven heroines! We have prepared feast for you all. I'm sure that you are all famished from your journey."

"Now you're talking." Jo said in a somewhat excited tone.

Medaka smiled "Then let us go!" She turned to Myouga "2892193857729372938470935723492358704972" (Excellent job Rising Knight Myouga and tell the squad good work as well.)

She nodded "39219235871" (Of course my queen.)

She took her leave. The rest of the heroines wondered what they said. However the growling in their stomachs said otherwise. Sora laughed nervously. "So where's the dining room?"

**B**

Soft moans emerged in crimson colored room. A lone figure rose up from several women on the bed. Her beauty would leave most breathless, her hair was a crimson color, her body was the envy of every woman and her breasts were very large. She left the bed and grabbed a black robe but barely tied it. The robe barely covered much of her chest. She made her way to her throne and sat down. Two women in revealing attire appeared at both her sides. One of them fed her while other offered her a beverage. While she ate, a storm of leaves suddenly appeared. A girl with jet black hair set up in a ponytail appeared in the middle of the leaf storm. The crimson girl smiled.

"Seraphim, I don't recall summoning you."

Seraphim took a knee and bowed. "My apologies Lady Rias but we've received some news."

"And the news is?"

She looked at her queen. "The chosen seven have arrived."

"Is that so? No matter." She crossed her legs. "Let them have their hope. Let them raise their hope because I will relish in pleasure when I see that hope destroyed. Tell Kyoko start right away. I want test these so called seven heroines."

"As you wish." Seraphim disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

The demon queen giggled. "If Medaka thinks summoning a few heroines will stop me, she's sorely mistaken. Not only will she join my harem but those heroines as well." She sat up. "Now then who shall I take a shower with? It's so hard to decide when you have so many choices."

**A/N: I forgot the name of the town that held the Magic Games. Sorry.**


	7. Meeting of the Two Queens

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime, manga and game from which they are from. They all belong to their rightful owners.

Seven Heroines

Chapter Six: Meeting of the Two Queens

Everyone was impressed by the amount of food presented to them. Some of them have never seen such a spread before their eyes. It almost looked too good to eat. Almost. "No need to hold back. Please take this small feast as a humble greeting to our heroines." Queen Medaka announced. Everyone went wide eyed. If this is small feast, they wonder what the full course would look like. The heroines took their seats and dined in on the food. To them, it was something out of this world.

However one of them was having some trouble eating. Black Rock Shooter hasn't touched her food. She just stared at it like it was a foreign thing to her. Sora noticed this and scooted over to her seat. "What's the matter Rock-san? You don't like the food?" BRS didn't say a word and kept staring at the food. There was a reason why she didn't eat it. The black haired girl hasn't seen something like this at all. She looked at the other girls who were eating the meal before them.

BRS took a strange object and put it in the liquid. She brought it to her mouth and inserted the object in her mouth. It was something that did surprise her. It was like nothing she never experienced before. Not long after she began to eat the liquid in the bowl. Sora was happy about this and went back to her spot.

During the feast, IF had a question that has been bothering her since their celebrated arrival. "Excuse Queen Medaka, but I overheard one of the civilians talk about a devil queen. Who is that?"

Medaka snapped her fan. "I was hoping to tell you that tomorrow but since you brought it, I will answer your question." Everyone stopped eating and listened to what the queen had to say. "For years, myself and others have been fighting against a terrible foe who is taking over our land. She is known as the Devil Queen Rias Gremory. She has powerful army that is conquering one piece of land at a time. The worst of it is that she takes any woman she sees fit and forces them to become her growing harem."

Everyone didn't know what to say to that. To some it was new to hear someone like Rias to force women to become her harem. To others it was something they heard. "I cannot bear to think what those poor women are going through." Raidy had a pretty good idea what the women were going through. "And we've exhausted all means to defeat them. My Rising Knight has battled her forces before but they escaped barely with their lives intact. However I've been told of a legacy of seven warriors coming to the land and save us from the devil queen. You seven are our last hope in order to save our land."

Erza stood up and looked at the queen. "I suppose we have no choice. If this is your request, then I will accept it."

Kan'u stood up. "This devil queen is despicable from what you said. I won't allow her to take any more innocent woman. I will accept your plea."

IF stood up. "Well if they'll going to do this then so am I. This isn't any different from the request I do back home."

Raidy stood up. "I will endeavor on this as well. I can't ignore something like this. I will help as well."

Sora stood up. "I don't know how I can help but if such a person exists, then it is my job as a knight to save those princess'. Count me in."

Jo stood up. "Does it matter if we bring her dead or alive? Long as I'm paid, I'll take this job."

Black Rock Shooter stood up and nodded.

Medaka smiled and stood up as well. "Thank you all and as for your question, if you defeat the devil queen then I will reward each one of you of your wildest dreams!" Everyone smiled. The feast continued until every scape was consumed.

**B**

After the small banquet, the heroines went the very large bathroom to wash up. All the while, Queen Medaka was on top her balcony staring at the sunset. She was thinking about the first time she met the devil queen. She remembered it well.

_F_

_It was quite some time ago. Queen Medaka wanted to settle this matter in a peaceful way and requested to meet the devil queen on an open plain. She was surprised to see that the she-demon agreed to this. So now she was in her carriage going to the meeting place. However, she was being cautious and brought two of her Rising Knights. One of them Myouga while the Knight was sitting next to her. The new Knight had shiny long brownish-black hair, was wearing a tan coat while also wearing black stockings even though she doesn't have any shoes on._

"_How much longer until we get there? I'm bored." The new Knight complained._

"_6039425929621239740193847" (You complain too much.)_

"_Do not worry Kuro the Rising Knight. The journey is nearly over."_

_Just as she said, the carriage stopped. All of them exited out the vehicle and saw the devil queen herself with two of her own guard as well. One of them had a bust as big Rias. She had long black hair put up in ponytail. The other girl looked younger. She also had long black hair put up in a ponytail as well but her out consisted of a school uniform. The girl was also carrying a sword. All of them were present including a black tent with red trim._

"_It is finally an honor to meet you Rias the Devil Queen."_

_Rias smiled and laughed. "The honor is mine. I'm quite glad you asked me this entire way. Of course I could've thought up a better way to discuss." _

_Medaka narrowed her eyes. "In any case, I would like to start our discussion now."_

"_Of course." She turned to her guard. "Akeno, Yomi, please keep her Knights company while we talk."_

"_Sure thing Lady Rias." Akeno said pleasantly._

"_Of course." Yomi understood._

_The two queens entered the tent. Over the course of time, both Myouga and Kuro were being more nervous. Not only their queen was in the tent with the demon Rias, they were also with her guard called the Devils of Darkness. They were anxious and on their guard. "My my, no need to be so worked up you two." Akeno spoke out. She giggled. "This is nothing more than a meeting between our two queens. If she wanted to, we could've heard moans and screams by now."_

_Myouga grabbed her chains just in case while Kuro put up her fists. "They seem to be too tense Akeno." The other devil guard pulled something out of her pocket. Turns out it was a box of chocolate covered sticks. "Have something to munch on."_

_Didn't take Kuro long to snatch the whole thing and devour the entire box. "Thanks for the food."_

_The other Knight sighed. "3928509238412938" (Her appetite is frightening.)_

_Meanwhile back at the tent Rias and Medaka were continuing to talk. However Rias was now clad in her lacy black bra and matching underwear. She claimed it helped her to think better. "What I want to ask you is to stop your conquest. If you do, I'm sure I can work something out and do this peacefully."_

_The red haired demon smiled. "Now if only other girls were more a bit like you Medaka. Most of you allies keep attacking me, hoping that I would be defeated. I must say this is quite a surprise from the leader of the alliance."_

_Medaka snapped her fan. "I'm well aware of the other kingdoms actions. However everything has become fruitless. You keep taking women from their loved ones and forcing them to become your ever growing harem. I'm asking you to cease your actions and hope we can come to an understanding."_

_Rias clapped at the other queens words. "Beautiful words from a beautiful woman like yourself. Since you asked nicely, I will stop my conquest of the land however on one condition."_

"_What is it?"_

_Rias smiled. "You, your Knights, your kingdom, your entire alliance must join my side and my harem. If you do that, then I'll stop conquering the land."_

_The other queens reaction was standing up and slamming her hands on the table with a pissed off look on her face. "You expect me to agree to a term like that? How can suggest something like that in the first place?!"_

"_You asked me to cease my actions. This is the only way to stop it. If you disapprove my suggestion, then I guess we have nothing to say any further." She stood up as well and walked over to Medaka. "One thing you should know Medaka…" She lifted her chin. "One thing you should know about me. Every woman I see, I declare them as mine. It doesn't matter who it is, every woman was born to be by my side and serve me to my needs. That includes you as well." She ended the sentence with kiss on the lips._

_The next thing that happened was the tent blowing up. All four girls took up arms. When the smoke cleared, Kuro and Myouga saw their queen although she looked a bit different. Her blue hair was now a bright pink and she had a really pissed off look on her face. Both Knights had a look of fear on their faces. _

"_So that's the war god mode I heard about?" Kuro said._

"_9382748473638493726252744745394038" (That woman must've done something to make her use that."_

_The blue haired queen looked at the devil queen with anger her eyes. Rias just smiled. "So that's the famous war god mode I heard about. It seems we can't agree." Red magic circles appeared below her and her guard. "I'm sure we'll meet again. Hopefully in the bedroom." That was the last thing she said when all of them disappeared in a flash._

_Both Knights ran up to their queen. "83749937468329?" (Are you okay my queen?)_

_Medaka calmed down and her hair color returned to normal. "928471039581252845634" (I am. Thank you asking.)_

"_What happened in there?" Kuro asked._

_Medaka looked off in the distance. "It seems that Rias is intent to take over our land." She turned around. "Let us head home now. Far as I'm concerned, we must defeat Rias once and for all."_

_F_

"Rias…I want to believe you were made this way because something happened to you when you were young but I was proven wrong. You are someone who will not stop to obtain what you want. Now the only question is, what will you do now?"


	8. Strategies in Place

**A/N: Yeah made a character mistake last chapter. I got the names mixed up. I wanted Yomi to be in Rias' Guard not Kagura. Before anyone asks, they're from Ga-rei-zero.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime, manga, and/or games they are from. They belong to their original creators.

Seven Heroines

Chapter Seven: Strategies in Place

It was late at night at the devil queen's castle. In a room where candles burned a bright red light, several girls were in it. Two of them were Akeno and Yomi who were just waiting for Kyoko to show up. Another girl who was present in the room had shoulder length brown hair put up in pigtail and she wore a purple dress and also wore metal bracelets. She had a bored look on her face and was pacing back and forth.

Akeno thought it would be fun to provoke her for a bit. "Minatsuki dear, if you keep pacing you'll grow winkles."

The other girl's response was something fast passing by besides Akeno's head. She had a pissed off look on her face. "Fuck off you fucking bitch. Next time you talk to me, I'll make sure your body is missing your head."

The busty demon just giggled at her response. "I don't blame her. It's been a while since we had some fun." Everyone looked at another who was filing her nails. She had light blue hair in short pony tail and wore a short black tank top that really emphasized her large breasts and red shorts.

"So having sex with our Ladies women doesn't satisfy you anymore Kumuru? I thought you succubi loved sex more than anything else." Another girl said. What's interesting about her was that she fox ears. She wore a black and silver ninja outfit and waist length silver hair.

"No the sex isn't the problem. I'm talking about finding a girl that could give me a bit of challenge."

"Are you talking about in a fight or in bed?" A younger girl wearing a maids and long red hair in pigtails outfit called out.

Kumuru shot the girl a glare. "Why don't you suck a soul out or something?"

"Been there done that."

The door opened and another girl entered. She had short blonde hair in small pigtails and her outfit consisted of some type of corset with a skirt and a red beret. Behind her was Seraphim Sera the others called her. The blonde haired girl looked around to see if anyone was missing. "Where the hell is Yukio? She should've gotten the message by now?"

"Last I heard she was getting acquainted with our informant. It's funny how she is the only one who can tame her." Sera replied.

She sighed. "Damn it"

"I guess we'll start without then." Everyone looked at their queen as soon she entered the room and spoke up. They placed their arms across their chests and all bowed their heads. Rias smiled. "Come now; let's discuss why we're all here." She said as the redhead sat down as the rest of them. Rias looked around. "I guess the others didn't reach the news?"

Kyoko looked down. "I'm sorry my lady. This was all I could gather at such short notice."

Rias gave a half smile. "No need to worry Kyoko. Seras, explain to the rest of the group what you heard from our special informant."

Seras nodded. "Our new spy has told me that the seven warriors from that legacy have appeared. As of now, they are residing in Queen Medaka's castle."

This caught the attention of the group. "Wait. Seven warriors? What kind of bullshit is that?" Kyoko asked.

"My, my. Isn't this surprising." Akeno said with interest in her voice.

"What are these seven warriors about anyway?" Yomi asked.

"It is said that these seven are to battle the forces of darkness meaning us." The devil responded.

"What are their names?" The maid asked.

"Their names are Raidy, Kan'u, Erza, Sora, Jo, Black Rock Shooter, and IF." Seras informed.

"some of them have weird ass names." Minatsuki stated.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Kumuru asked.

Rias smiled. "Simple." She set a map on the table. "From what our informant told us, this is where Medaka and the heroines are going tomorrow and when they arrive, we'll issue a surprise attack." She set her finger on a certain point of the map.

The rest of the group was uneasy when they saw the location. "Are you sure my lady? That kingdom is part of the alliance." Yomi said with a bit of worry in her voice.

The redhead devil laughed. "The point of this is not to conquer. This is our own special way to welcome these heroines. The ones who will lead this little party are Kyoko, Minatsuki, Seraphim, Airi, and Yomi. Any questions?"

Kyoko smiled. "When do we start?"

"We attack when the sun sets." Rias stood up. "Oh and while you're there, do please bring me lots of presents. I hear they have marvelous orgasms."

**B**

_Footsteps can be heard running across the dirt. Heavy breathing filled the air. She ran as fast as she could. She hoped everything would be alright as soon she arrived. Sounds of struggles and metal could be heard. The closer she came, the louder they were. Then she felt the ground beneath her quake as it was shaking in fear. She saw someone fall along with a large piece of land. She ran even faster to save her. But as soon she reached the hand…"_

BRS woke up. She was breathing heavily from the dream she just had. To her, it felt like the dream was a reminding nightmare. She sat up and looked around. The black haired girl remembered she was summoned to another world and met the other girls. She can recall the last time she slept or even is she slept at all. She heard the door open and IF entered the room

"I was wondering when you going to wake up. Come on, we have a big day ahead of us. You can find us dining hall."

The brunette closed the door. BRS left the bed and grabbed her coat. She didn't see a reason to change out her outfit. Once she put on her coat and her gloves, she exited the room. The sun was high in the sky which she guessed it noon or a little past of noon. Both girls went passed a large courtyard when BRS heard several gunshots. BRS and IF saw that Jo was firing at clear blue disks being launched by someone whose face was covered by bandages with a knife sticking out the side of her forehead and accompanied by another girl with brown hair in round pigtails who wore a scantily clad outfit.

After a few more shots, the bandaged girl wrote something down on her clipboard. "Seems they're working fine. The upgrades will help you more in battle. Though they are not as powerful as Noel's twin guns it seems they get the job down."

"Ne ne JoJo, why don't you use any of the weapons we have? They a lot better than the ones you use."

"First off don't call me JoJo. Second, I always these two."

"What's going on here?" IF asked as she walked toward the three girls with BRS with her.

The other girl went up to IF with a happy look on her face. "Yay Iffy is here and Rocky too!" She hugged them both.

"Koga, remember the three second rule." The bandaged girl advised.

"Ok Naze!" The over energetic girl let go the two heroines.

IF brushed off her sleeve and looked at the gunslinger. "Come on Jo, the queen is waiting for us."

The other girl shrugged. "Thanks for the upgrade." She left with the group.

"So who was that?" IF asked.

Jo shrugged. "Don't know. I call her mummy girl though."

**B**

"Right I brought them like you said."

Four of the heroines were sitting at the table with the queen Medaka sitting at the end. The other three took their seats. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

Medaka snapped her fan. "Alfnia. We will be traveling to Alfnia for today." Kan'u raised her hand. "You may speak Kan'u the heroine."

"What is Alfnia?"

The queen smiled. "Alfnia also known as the forest kingdom is home to the elf race. Its ruler Tifania the elf queen rules them. It was because her peoples spell that you were all summoned and I think it would be wise to introduce her to you seven and plan what to do with Rias the demon queen."

"Elfs? Like short people with tall hats?" Sora opened her mouth.

Everyone pretended that question wasn't asked. "Does anyone else know this?" Erza asked.

"Members of the Rising Knights as few members will be accompanied with us as well."

"Anything else we should know about this Alfnia kingdom?" Raidy asked.

Medaka stood up. "One thing you should know is that the elf race is very well endowed."

**A/N: Just a few questions to ask. Do you want Black Rock Shooter to talk more in this fic and the second question is do you want any of the male characters (genderbent of course.) to appear in the fic as well. Let me know.**


	9. Alfnia: The Kingdom of the Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime, manga and/or video game they come from. They all belong to their original creators.

Seven Heroines

Chapter Eight: Alfnia: The Kingdom of the Forest

Alfnia, also known as the kingdom of the forest and ruled by Tifania the elf queen. A thick forest surrounds the kingdom as well as fast moving currents from the rivers and walls. The only way to access the kingdom was to lower the drawbridge. Its inhabitants are known to be sweet, caring and can make a variety of medical herbs to help out the sick and wounded while they take care of the creatures of the forest. One more fact about the people of Alfnia is that all of the older women have huge breasts.

Tifania or Tifa for short was awaiting her comrade queen Medaka to arrive with the seven warriors who will save their land. However she must taking on a more daunting task: Trying to knock some sense into her daughter. "Sena please, you must come with me to meet queen Medaka and the seven who will save us."

Sena, the princess of Alfnia was the much opposite of her mother. She was self-centered, selfish, only cared for herself and had quite the rebellious attitude. "And I said no. I'm going out and that's much more important. You're the queen, you deal with this." She walked past her mother.

"It concerns you too. As the heir to the kingdom, you have a duty to know about these times of crisis. We have to plan what to with Rias."

Sena rolled her eyes. "Why should we? All that demon bitch does is just attack the towns around the kingdoms. I don't see why we have to let them enter our kingdom. They can just rebuild a new town. She won't have guts to attack us or any of the other kingdoms of the alliance. Now if you excuse me, I have to be somewhere." She left her room.

Tifa sighed. "Where did I go wrong raising her?" She looked out the window. "Medaka should be arriving soon. I have to prepare soon."

**B**

Meanwhile on the road, two carriages were on their way to Alfnia. One of them held queen Medaka and the seven heroines. "So this Alfnia place is home to elves?" Sora asked.

Medaka took a sip of her tea. "Yes that is correct. The people of Alfnia are well known to have-"

"Huge tits." Jo interrupted.

"Well there is that but they are also well known in making medical herbs that work wonders. They have helped us more than once in the past. Not only that, they also specialize in magic. In fact it was their summoning magic that brought you all in the first place."

"Interesting they can use summoning magic. Can they use other kind of magic as well?" Erza asked with interest in her voice.

"They can cast a wide variety of support magic however not all of them can cast magic but those who don't cast magic can work as combats. Warriors who fight with their hands and weapons."

"I look forward to meeting them then." Meanwhile, the other five were enjoying the view of the forest passing them.

In the other carriage, five of the Rising Knights were traveling with their queen as well as the seven warriors but some of them had opinions about the new arrivals.

"So what can they do what we can't do? We've been fighting Rias and her forces for a long time and we haven't been able to more so than a scratch." Said a Knight wearing a white outfit with read markings on it. She had long brown hair partly braided on the back of her head and had some sort of rapier on the side of her hip.

"I think they're pretty cool although that I think that one with the red hair has some revealing armor." Kuro said.

"Also one of them doesn't look like a warrior at all. What was her name? Sora? She didn't have any weapons on her."

Kuro raised her hands. "I don't use any weapons and I'm pretty good."

A long haired blonde in a ponytail wearing a green and white outfit decided to interrupt. "True Kuro but you specialize in hand to hand combat but she doesn't look like she fought before."

"You all forgot one thing." All the girls turned another knight. She had long purple hair and carried a katana from her waist. "Just because she is unarmed doesn't mean she doesn't know how to use a weapon. She has fought before."

"How do you know Saeko?" Another knight asked. This knight had long purple hair as well but it was in a ponytail being held up by a dark purple bow.

She smiled. "I can tell she fought before. There was a reason why she was called."

The others sighed. "In any case, I don't get why they're special in the first place." The rapier Knight continued.

"11098469365093184" (Maybe we'll find out later.) No one in the carriage had an idea what Myouga said.

**B**

After a couple more hours of traveling, the two carriages arrived at the ravine with deadly fast moving rapids at the bottom. Across from them was a large drawbridge. A couple of scouts saw the carriages. "Identify yourselves!"

The door opened and Medaka stepped out. "I am Queen Medaka Kurokami. Tifania the elf queen is expecting me!"

The two scouts nodded at each other. "Lower the drawbridge!" The bridge came down with a mighty sound. The two carriages continued on. Once they stopped, all of the passengers stepped off.

Sora stretched out her arms. "That was long ride." She looked over to her left and walked over to an open area. The younger redhead saw two girls fighting each other with staffs. One of them was an older woman with long grey hair and wore a red cape and berate. The other girl was much younger with brown hair tied in pigtails and was trying hard to concentrate on the fight. the younger elf girl looked at Sora for just a second but that was enough for her opponent to get the drop on her.

The older elf woman swept her younger foe off her feet with her staff. She fell down and the staff was pointed at her. "One moment of lost focus can cost you your life. Nowa you scored a 25."

The girl now known as Nowa sighed. "I'm sorry."

Sora felt bad and went over to the fall girl. She held her hand. "Sorry. It's my fault you lost."

The younger elf girl smiled and grabbed Sora's hand. "It's all right. I'm Nowa and the woman in the red berate is my teacher."

"My name is Alleyne."

"Himoto Sora is my name."

Not soon after the other warriors and the Knights came up to them. "Sora come on, we're supposed to meet the queen here." IF called out.

That little statement acquired Alleyne's attention. "You're one of the seven who were summoned?"

The younger redhead looked down. "Uh yeah I am."

Nowa smiled and grabbed her hands. "It's nice to meet one of you. You're arrival made big news all over the alliance."

"Thank you. I had no idea news would travel so quickly. I got to go now. I hope we can meet again." Sora waved goodbye to Nowa and went to the others."

"Who were they?" IF asked.

"Oh Alleyne and Nowa. They seem like nice people."

"Indeed they are." One of the knights walked up to them. "Alleyne is known as the combat master and Nowa is the protector of the forest. They are master and student."

"And you are?" Erza inquired.

"Oh sorry. I'm Leafa of the Rising Knights. You already know Myouga and the others who are with me are Asuna, Kuro, Tohka and Saeko."

"Are you an elf too?" Raidy asked.

Leafa nodded. "Yes I am and Alfnia is my home."

"If you'll are done talking now let's go!" Kuro shouted to the group.

Everyone nodded and followed the group to the castle. While walking, the warriors saw the people of Alfnia. Turns out what Medaka said was true. Every woman in this kingdom had huge breasts. _"And I thought Koharu had a huge chest" _Sora felt a little insecure with her own bust.

**B**

Tifa was sitting in her chair and sighed. She wondered what her daughter was up too. She tried to put her foot down many times but no matter how many times she tried to talk some sense into her, Sena would always blow it off. She heard the door being knocked. "Yes?"

"Queen Medaka and the others are here my queen." Said a voice from the other side.

"Let them in." The door opened and Medaka entered the room along with heroines. The first thing most of them saw was the impressive bust the elf queen had. Some of them blushed; others coughed and looked the other way. Jo and BRS remained stotic. IF on the other hand had a different reaction.

"_No. No she can't be." _She took a closer look at the other queen. The brunette sighed in relief. _"I'm wrong. It's not her." _

Tifa smiled at the group. "Thank you all for coming. I'm sure that Medaka filled you in."

"I did of course."

The elf queen smiled. "I'm very glad to meet the seven. I'm glad that Medaka filled you in but there is still much you need to know."

**B**

Meanwhile outside the gates of Alfnia, A small army was approaching lead by five women. "So what makes our queen we have the power to take this place?" Minatsuki asked.

"She told us to welcome these warriors our special way. If we're lucky we can fight them." Airi said.

"Who the hell cares? Our contact should be inside now and at the drawbridge controls." Kyoko ranted.

"Guess we'll find out." Seras pulled out a flare and waved it in front of the gate. It turns out their contact saw it and the drawbridge came down. The vampire smiled. "Seems she went through without a hitch." She turned to the small army. "In honor and glory for Lady Rias, let us take the enemy on!" Everyone cheered and rushed towards the city.

**B**

"So what do we need to know? From what queen Medaka told us, you two are fighting against the devil queen Rias and she's taking innocents to force them to join her harem."

Tifa shook her head. "You're right about that but it's just not Medaka and I. It's also-"

A huge explosion occurred. Tifa ran to the window and saw the horror. She saw fires spreading and people take her people.

"Tifa the elf queen! What is it?"

She clenched her hand. "It's Rias' army. They're attacking Alfnia!"


End file.
